What Surprises You
by dickard23
Summary: Alex likes Olivia, but she's too nervous to go after her. Her friend Trevor takes surprising actions to get them together. A/O. A/T and A/C friendships
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday**

"You look like crap," Alex told Trevor as they met for their weekly Sunday morning coffee at Grumpy's Café.

He had a bruised cheek and he looked like hell; his eyes were sunken in. "Love you too, Bitch!"

Her fingertips gently grazed the area under the bruise. "What happened to you?"

"I brought home a guy last night. He was cute." Trevor smirked as he remembered the red head's fit body and the young man had been talented with his mouth. "We had a good time and when I called him a cab to send him home, he asked me why he couldn't spend the night. I told him, 'I don't spent the night with tricks I pick up from bars,' and he slugged me."

Alex didn't even ask if he had called the cops. She knew he didn't. He wouldn't want to out himself unnecessarily. "This is why I don't do one night stands."

"I thought it was because you're a hopeless romantic," he sassed.

"I'm really not," she told him. "I mean sure I would love to have that fairy tale story with a butch knight in shining armor, but I'm not holding out for that. I don't do one night stands because it's impossible to convey your expectations in a meaningful way before you fuck them, and then you're stuck with whatever they turn out to be afterwards."

"You mean to tell me two girls can't fuck and agree beforehand that it's just a fuck?" He raised a brow as he sipped his latte.

She rolled her eyes. "Two girls can agree to that, but I mean all the other stuff. What sex acts are you comfortable with? Have you been tested recently? Do you want to use protection? What do you think about toys?"

"That's totally unsexy."

"That's the problem. No one wants to have the unsexy talk right before the sex, but I don't want to get something nasty because I was too afraid of ruining the mood. One night stands are either reckless or unsexy, which is why I don't do them."

"So what is the ideal casual encounter?"

Alex hummed. "The ideal would be to meet a girl who has that look. You see her and think 'she's hot and she can fuck me good.' We spend the evening flirting and getting a feel for body chemistry. We exchange information. We have the unsexy talk in the middle of the afternoon over coffee. We fuck at a later time, not needing to start with the unsexy because we already dealt with it. It can just happen."

"So you want to prescreen your casual sex."

"Exactly, but this only works in a world where others feel the same way. When I get hit on, most girls expect it to be now or never. They don't want to hear, I'll fuck you in two days if you pass the test."

Trevor snorted. "People don't want delayed gratification; they want it now. It's too bad. I think there's merit to your ways."

"Well this is all hypothetical anyway. It's not like I have time to go looking for a fuck."

"What are you doing right now?"

"No one goes cruising for pussy at 11AM on a Sunday."

"Ever meet Abbie Carmichael?" he teased.

Alex started cracking up. "Even she waits until afternoon these days."

It was nice having someone who understood. The law was a stressful field, litigation even more so, being gay in this competitive, conservative world was suffocating sometimes.

"You're pretty, too smart for your own good, actually know what you want out of a lover, and have the courage to place taking care of yourself over carnal desire. Any butch would be lucky to have you."

"You're not so bad yourself, despite your career choices."

"Oh girl, the shade," he said sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes. Those were the first words he ever said to her at Harvard Law. She immediately knew he was gay, and they would be friends.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Two days later, Alex was working in her office when Trevor came for a visit.

"Here to tell me your client's pleading guilty because his case sucks."

"I wish." He insisted on a trial by his peers despite the DNA evidence.

"What brings you to the lion's den?"

He scoffed. "More like a dragon's den, and this is not a work visit, well it is, but not the work we typically do."

"Go on."

"Our foundation is throwing a fundraiser next Saturday at The Despot." Trevor and Alex both sat on the board of a charity that supported LGBT youth: helping them find safe housing if their parents threw them out, helping them find jobs or a safe place to hang out so they stay away from drugs and alcohol.

"I would have found this out at the board meeting Thursday."

"True, but by telling you now, I am giving you extra time to ask your secret crush to be your date."

"I don't have a secret crush," she insisted.

"Really, so you're telling me that you don't have the hots for Detective Hot Sauce?"

"Don't call her that," Alex snapped.

"You're getting all defensive, which you do when you have a crush."

"Shut up!"

"Come on. She's totally your type, butch haircut, leather jacket, cocky swagger, and you know she's actually not an asshole."

"Unlike you."

"Oh I'm wounded," he said melodramatically. "Seriously, why don't you take the time to learn what you need to learn about her and then jump her bones next week."

"And how will I do that? Detective Benson, please tell me the following things. Do you like pussy? Do you have any STDs? Are you diligent with a strap on? Yes, no, and yes, do you want to fuck me stupid next Saturday?"

"I know you're kidding, but I would say yes, say it just like that. It's better than pining from a distance and doing nothing."

"She's a coworker. She's actually starting to become my friend," after their rocky start because of the Morris Commission, "the last thing I want to do is make her uncomfortable or outright repulse her."

"Bull fucking shit. I've seen the way she checks out your legs. She's into you, even if she's not solely on your team. You actually care enough to talk about what you want instead of just imposing on people, and this could actually be something good for you."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I would say yes, but we both know this case is bullshit."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I am not going to hit on her."

Trevor pouted.

"But I will invite her to the charity event, just because I'm sure she likes supporting at risk youth."

"It's a start."

Trevor went about his business, for now.

* * *

**Friday**

Olivia was in the interrogation room. She had a suspect riled up and Alex was both scared for Liv and turned on by her aggressive posture.

_I wish she's slam me into that wall!_

"Did you say something?" Stabler questioned.

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?_ "It's been a long day. Apparently, it's causing me to mumble about nothing."

"We've all been there."

The perp confessed to the rape right before he lunged at Olivia and tried to attack her. She hit him in the stomach, causing him to wheeze as he collapsed back down. Stabler and Fin dragged the jerk away. He was going to jail.

"Great work," Alex told Olivia as she came out of the pen.

Olivia hadn't realized the leggy blonde had been watching her. "Thanks."

She was about to leave. Alex had to do it now. "Are you busy next Saturday?"

Olivia flushed. Is she going to ask me on a date? "No, why?"

"I'm on the board of a charity, and we're having a fundraiser on Saturday." That sounds lame. "It's not as lame as it sounds. It's really a night at a club, The Despot."

"It's at The Despot?" _It's at the gay club in the Lower East Side?_

"The charity supports LGBT kids and teens who are at risk, so we thought it would be smart to have the fundraiser at that club."

Of course, she's a straight ally. "Do I have to dress up?"

"Dress however you would go clubbing. We're raising money by charging a cover, which goes to the foundation, and the club is giving us half of the bar total for the night."

"How much is the cover?" Probably like $20.

"$5 but we'll always take more."

"It sounds like fun. I'll see you there."

Alex was ready to faint.

Trevor was disappointed. "You didn't ask her to be your date?"

"I got her to go didn't I?"

"You were so close. Did you at least find anything out about her habits?"

"I didn't say 'hey go to this charity with me, do you like topping?'"

Trevor shook his head. "Well, you can at least find out if she's clean by snooping in her medical file."

"I won't do that. It's illegal and a violation of her privacy."

"You are seriously not using any of the advantages you have right now. What kind of lawyer are you?"

"An ethical one."

"I don't even know what to do with you."

"I don't know why you're trying to do anything with me."

"Because someone has to push you to act before you lose her to some lesser lesbian."

Alex wouldn't bite. "It's going to just have to be a fantasy."

Trevor wasn't sure about that.

**Monday**

Olivia was getting coffee when she heard her name. "Olivia Benson?"

"That's me," she said as a man in a suit approached her.

She got served. "Notice to appear for a deposition!"

"When is it?" Elliot questioned.

"Wednesday at noon."

Alex was pissed when she found out. "I have court Wednesday at noon."

"Were you going to go with me?"

"Of course. I have the right to object if he asks you any improper questions."

"Why would he do this on such a simple case?"

"Probably to rattle my cage."

"Well, he won't rattle mine."

Alex couldn't move her court date. She offered to get another ADA to go with Olivia but she said she could handle it. "It's not my first rodeo with Langan."

**Wednesday**

When she got to his office, she was impressed with the expense of the place. "So this is how the other half lives?"

She was told to take the elevator to the seventh floor and when she did, a secretary told her that Trevor's office was the third on the right. She went down the hall and the door was open.

"Detective Benson, please come in and take a seat."

He got up and closed the door behind her.

He seemed perfectly pleasant, considering the fact he defended scumbags.

"I'm surprised that you called me here. I rarely get deposed by the defense."

"Well, we have a special case, so it calls for special measures. I'm going to start with some generic questions and then we'll delve into the heart of the matter."

"Okay."

"Don't worry about how the answers sound. Just say the first thing that comes to your head."

"Is this an examination or a mental health test?"

"Please state your name for the record and spell your last name."

"Olivia Benson, B-E-N-S-O-N."

"Please state your occupation."

"Detective with the Special Victims Unit of NYPD."

"How long have you had this job?"

"Four years."

"Would you say it is a time consuming job?"

"Yes I would."

"Would you say you are married to your job?"

"I guess, or at least everyone else says that about me."

"Now I am going to ask some questions to see if you have any bias in this case. Are you romantically involved with anyone in this case?"

"No."

"Have you ever been romantically involved with anyone in this case?"

"No."

"Do you have any romantic involvement currently?"

"No?"

"Do you like women?"

"Ye … how is this relevant?"

"Am I right in thinking you were about to say yes?"

"Am I right in thinking you're wasting my time?"

She got up to leave.

"Don't go yet." He gave her his sorry grin. "I admit that I did not ask you here to ask questions about my case."

"Then why did you ask me here?"

"Because a friend of mine has a crush on you, and she's too timid to do anything about it, so I thought I could maybe get some intel for her."

"You had me deposed, so you can play wingman?" _Is he crazy?_

"Yes, and she doesn't know. If she found out, she'd kill me."

"And why are you so eager to set me up with your friend?"

"Because she's intelligent, beautiful, actually gives a shit about the people she gets with, and never seems to let herself have any fun."

Olivia realized he wasn't lying. "You're actually serious."

"I am. I deposed you so I could ask the questions that I know she won't ask."

"And how do I know this stuff won't come up in trial or anything else?"

"I know what it's like to have to hide your preferences. I won't out you, and I only ask that you show me the same courtesy."

_He's gay?_ "Oh." _Do I stick around for these questions? Maybe I should ask some._

"Do I know this friend of yours?"

"You do."

Interesting.

"And what does she do?"

"She's a lawyer, not defense."

Possible.

"And what does she look like?"

"How about I'll answer a question about her for every question you answer for me?"

"Deal."

"Would you describe yourself as a top or a bottom?"

"Top. How tall is she?"

"An inch or two taller than you are. Are you comfortable with toys?"

"Yes. What color eyes does she have?"

"Blue. How do you protect yourself from STDs?"

"I limit what I will do with strangers, and I use condoms when appropriate. Tell me something about her that I wouldn't already know."

"When she has too much tequila, she gets really horny. Will you be upfront with her?"

"Come again?"

"She's a good person whose been put through the ringer because of bitchy girls too many times. She'll never say it aloud, but I know that's why she hasn't pursued a relationship in over a year. Whatever you want with her, one night stand, fuck buddy, girlfriend, will you be upfront with her first?"

"Of course."

When Alex got out of court, the first thing she did was track down Olivia. "What did that fool ask you?"

Olivia chuckled. "It's okay. He didn't want to talk about the case."

"What?"

"He wanted to set me up with some girl he knows."

"He used a deposition to try and play wingman?"

"Yeah. I don't know who this girl is, but he must think highly of her to pull such strings."

Alex was flattered before she got mad.

"Are you stupid?"

Trevor laughed. "You're welcome."

"I wasn't thanking you."

"Well I found out everything you needed to know."

"What?"

"She's clean. She's a top. She likes toy,s and she's always honest. Now there's nothing standing in your way."

The picture of Olivia grabbing her and fucking her stupid was appealing. "I still hate you."

"Love you too Bitch!"

Now, Alex had to figure out what she was going to wear to this stupid club.

**Saturday**

Alex decided she was going to wear dark jeans and a blue sleeveless t-shirt. When the doorbell rang, she assumed it was her friend Casey, but it was "Trevor?"

"You can't wear that," he told her as he held a garment bag.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you get hot."

Under his jacket was a mesh shirt and extra tight jeans. He was dressed to fuck and Alex would do the same.

In his bag were a leather vest and a black pleated skirt.

"What are you dressing me up as, a Goth Catholic girl?"

"I know you have those black fuck me boots. There's no reason to wear jeans. They take too long to get off and if you wear this shirt, you will get that Detective to focus her eyes where they belong."

She put up a fight knowing she would lose, and 30 minutes later, she was wearing the outfit that he brought over, the fuck me boots that he referenced, and she had her hair in a ponytail, so her shoulder muscles were visible.

"Now you look ready to go out!"

Just then, Casey came over. She had been wearing a green, sparky dress.

"See, she looks ready to go out," Trevor told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's get this done."

They headed to the bar and when they got there, she was surprised to see the line.

"A lot of people came out," she commented as she went to get in line.

"What are you doing?" Trevor questioned. "We're on the board." He went up to the front and gave the doorman $100 for their contribution.

They came inside and the club had a different feel to it. It was usually bright lights and very strobe-heavy, but tonight there was a softer glow. Alex scanned around, but she didn't see Olivia.

She sent a text. "I just arrived with some friends of mine. Let me know when you get here."

Olivia was on her way to the club when she got the text. Trevor said that this friend of his would be there tonight, and Olivia was itching to get laid.

20 minutes later, Olivia got into the club and saw a lot of dancing and drinking. She headed over to the bar and asked for a Sam Adams.

While the bartender was pouring it, she texted Alex, "Just got inside at the bar."

She figured she should at least say hello to Alex before she looks for this mystery girl friend of Trevor's. Olivia took a sip from her beer and then she promptly choked on it when she saw Alex. _Does she know that every butch girl here is going to try to fuck her?_

Alex gave her a quick hug. "I'm glad you came." _Was that equipment in her pants?_

"Me too," she said with a grin. "You said you came with friends?"

"Oh yeah. They ditched me already." Trevor was looking for dick, and Casey was probably arguing with some butch girl over sports.

"They must be dumb."

"I'd rather dance with you anyway." Alex may have had a double tequila shot for courage.

"You want to dance with me?"

Alex smiled and walked onto the dance floor.

Olivia followed her and the blonde took hold of Olivia's shoulders before she started dancing quite close to her.

Olivia could smell her perfume and she smelled like a meadow. She had forgotten all about the strap on in her pants until Alex closed the gap.

_She's definitely packing._

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you excited to see me?" Alex husked.

Olivia gasped instead of answering. When Alex drove her hips against the dildo, the dildo pressed into Olivia's clitoris, making her dizzy. Alex kept doing it.

_She must not be freaked out._

The two girls started grinding on each other. Alex rubbed her heat all over Olivia's leg.

_Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?_

Blue eyes met brown eyes with gold flecks as the two women practically engaged in foreplay on the dance floor.

"I like the way you move," Olivia told her.

"You're pretty good too, detective." Cabot spun around, grinding her perfect ass against Olivia's sex.

"Fuck," Olivia hissed as she grabbed Alex's hips.

The ADA was getting really riled up right now. She was going to go nuts soon. "I need another drink."

"Let's go."

They went to the bar and Alex got a tequila shot. Olivia did the same.

"I never took you for a shots girl."

"I guess you don't know a lot about me," Alex said with a wink.

They toasted glasses before taking their shots.

Olivia was about to take Alex back to the dance floor when a skinny brunette came up to her.

"Remember me?" She asked Olivia.

Olivia honestly didn't. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"You fucked me six months ago."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if I don't remember, then I was probably really drunk," Or you weren't worth remembering.

"I was hoping for a second go. You were great."

"I'm going to have to decline."

"You'd rather have this four eyed bitch?"

"I'm sober and I want to be with her. She's a girl worth remembering."

The skinny bitch moved to slug Olivia, but Alex shoved her to the ground first. "Security, take her out of here."

She got thrown out right away.

Olivia was impressed with Alex's speed. "It's not every day that a lawyer comes to a cop's rescue."

"Well, enough of my friends have been hit for not wanting to put out, so I get a bit defensive."

"Really?"

"It's usually more of an issue with my guy friends."

"Do you want to …"

Alex pressed her lips to Olivia. "That's what I want to do."

Olivia kissed her back. Their bodies melded together instantly. The blonde wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips, grinding her sex against the phallus the whole time.

"Your place or mine," Olivia asked between kisses.

Alex shook her head. "Take me upstairs. I can get us a VIP room."

Olivia carried her up the stairs and when Alex nodded to the manager, he opened a door for them and they went inside.

There was a leather lounger in the middle of the room. Olivia deposited her on it.

"Do you want this?" Olivia husked against her ear.

"More than I've ever wanted anything."

Olivia unzipped the leather vest, freeing Alex's upper body, her perfect breasts and creamy skin was too good to be true.

"Beautiful."

Olivia kissed her neck down to her breasts and began to massage one while sucking on the other.

"Please more!" Alex's back arched as she begged for more contact.

Olivia switched sides before moving down Alex's flat stomach. She could smell her arousal through the skirt and the scent was intoxicating.

She rubbed along Alex's panties and they were soaked through.

"OH FUCK!"

Olivia rubbed for a minute, making Alex twitch and spasm before yanking the panties off and hiking the skirt up, exposing the blonde's sex. It was glistening and her curtains matched the drapes. She kept herself trim down there.

"You're so wet" Olivia told her.

"I've been wet since I saw you at the bar."

"Do you want to fuck?"

"Yes please," her polite answer made Olivia grin.

"How do you like it?"

"Any way you'll give it to me."

"That's not exactly responsive."

"But it's true. I want you and I want you to be in control."

Olivia was going wild. She pushed Alex's legs apart and gave her a good lick.

"OH YES!"

Olivia loved to eat pussy, but she wouldn't do it for strangers. It wasn't safe. Olivia started teasing with her tongue. Alex was sweet. She started getting all of the musk that she could, dragging her tongue everywhere as she felt long fingers pulling on her hair.

"OH FUCK!"

Two fingers slipped into Alex's sex and Olivia pumped them while she teased around Alex's love nub.

The ADA twisted uncontrollably, letting out a shrill when Olivia finally made her come.

Olivia pulled out her fingers and got Alex to suck them.

"You like that?"

She nodded. "Can I touch you?"

Normally Olivia refused to do that but she wanted Alex to touch her. She nodded and the blonde quickly sat up, using her nimble fingers to get Olivia's jacket off and her top. She cupped the brunette's hefty breasts and began to massage them through the bra.

"OH YES!"

Alex unsnapped it and threw it aside before beginning to suck and nip away at her breasts, surely leaving marks for the next day.

"ALEX! FUCK!"

She was enamored with Olivia's perfect body and began kissing her way down the girl's hard abs before stopping at her pants.

She got down on the floor and knelt in front of Olivia before unzipping her pants and letting them fall down.

Olivia was wearing a black 8in strap on, and Alex sucked it into her mouth.

"FUCK!"

Alex used her hand to drive the dildo into Olivia's clitoris and she pumped as she sucked away.

"This is so hot!" Olivia couldn't believe Alex was deep-throating her.

The ADA managed to get a finger into Olivia's sex and began pumping it as she blew her.

"I'm going to cum!"

Alex didn't stop. She wanted Olivia to lose it and the detective did, shrieking before she slumped forward.

"That has to be the sexiest thing a girl has ever done to me," Olivia told her once she caught her breath.

Alex grinned before she got back on the lounger and opened her legs. "Olivia you sexy bitch! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

The detective couldn't wait any more. She crawled over Alex and started to push inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" The stretch hurt so good.

Olivia took her time getting all the way in and once she got in, she paused.

"Is this good?"

"YES!" Alex moaned in pleasure.

Olivia started slowly rocking her hips, not wanting to hurt the blonde.

Alex started raising her hips for more, desperate to cum again.

Once Olivia could feel Alex returning the thrust, she started to move faster.

"OH FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIV!"

The moaning and shouting only spurred Olivia on. She took a tight grip on Alex's hips and began to buck hard and fast, driving the blonde wild with pleasure.

_She's so fucking tight!_ Olivia thought as she fucked Alex wildly. _She feels so good!_

Olivia fucked like a wild woman and Alex loved every second of it. Alex started to touch herself between her legs, and it was only seconds before she started to cum.

_Watching her touch herself is so hot._

Olivia continued to fuck her through her aftershocks. After about a minute of slightly

painful pleasure, Alex released the floodgates, cumming all over the place as she

thrashed violently and cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

Just seeing Alex explode was enough to drive Olivia over the edge too, and they came together before Olivia collapsed on her.

Eventually, the brunette had to pull out, making Alex whimper.

Olivia took off the strap on and curled up against Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got fucked by a rhinoceros."

"Are you in pain?"

"I feel amazing."

Olivia kissed her neck.

They both needed time to recover before getting dressed and going downstairs. Before they did, Alex asked Olivia, "will you go home with me?"

"Of course. I'm not going to fuck and run."

"I know we should have talked before. I usually do, but I want you for more than just tonight."

"Like a fuck buddy?"

"Like a girlfriend."

"Me too," Olivia kissed her.

Eventually, they got dressed and went downstairs.

Casey and Trevor both noticed as Alex and Olivia came down the stairs hand in hand.

"Damn she looks like she got a good dicking," Casey muttered.

"It's about time. I don't think she's gotten any in the past year."

"Should we offer our congratulations?"

They approached the new couple when they got to the bar.

"So I see you found my friend," Trevor teased.

Olivia's mouth dropped in surprise.

"I love after all that we did, that's what surprises you," Alex told her.


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off the Detective and her expressive face.

"When did you two become friends?" she questioned, her voice somehow hiding from her.

"We met in law school," Trevor told her before he recounted the story.

They had both been first year students, or 1Ls as they are oft referred, and this one girl was bragging about her connections. Allegedly, she was a shoe in to clerk for the Supreme Court because her uncle worked with someone who knew Justice Thomas.

Flashback

Alex was giving the girl, Candice Walker, a nasty bitch glare, and Trevor's response was "ooh girl, the shade!"

Alex couldn't believe that someone called her out on her glaring, and she turned to see a chuckling gay man behind her and to the right.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Alex whispered.

Before Trevor could answer, the teacher asked Alex to introduce herself. Her response was, "Hi my name is Alex Cabot, and I plan to succeed in life with hard work and perseverance, not because of people my uncle allegedly knows."

Everyone turned to her and thought: _this bitch is fierce!_

Trevor knew he found a law school bestie.

Present

"Anyway, from the first day everyone knew Alex was a bitch not to be messed with."

"Yet, somehow you failed to learn the lesson," Alex retorted.

Casey rolled her eyes at both of them.

"How did you fit into this mess?" Olivia questioned.

"I transferred to Harvard my second year," Casey told her. "Alex and Trevor were in my Evidence class."

Flashback

Alex and Trevor would sit in the back and make fun of their peers' answers to the teacher's questions. They had a lot of gunners in this sections; people who had to answer every question, but their answers weren't very good.

Casey found them distracting. She turned around and sushed them.

"Who made you Miss. Thing?" Trevor retorted.

"Yeah, you're ruining our entertainment."

"I'm trying to learn."

"Oh, we have last year's notes. You don't have to listen," Trevor assured her."

Present

"These two managed to distract me from studying for two years."

"Hush your face," Alex told her. "You distracted yourself, Miss. I'm going to play softball instead of studying for the MPRE."

"The what?" Olivia questioned.

"Ethics exam," they said in unison.

"You passed an ethics exam?" She asked Trevor incredulously.

Casey and Alex teased her.

"Lawyer ethics aren't about being a good person. They're about knowing how much you can get away with."

"That's true," Casey confirmed. "I'm amazed Trevor passed any test actually."

"Ooh girl," Alex commented.

"I don't know why I'm friends with these bitches," Trevor told Olivia.

"Bitch, I'm Fabulous," Alex responded.

After some more sassiness, the quartet agreed to meet up for brunch tomorrow at noon.

"Let's get out of here," Alex and Olivia took a cab to the ADA's apartment. It was everything Olivia expected from the doorman to the elevator that needed a fob to start it.

* * *

Alex had a penthouse apartment, courtesy of her grandparents. When they got inside, Olivia gasped at the view. They were on the 14th floor and had an amazing view of the city.

"You live here?" Olivia's voice rose at the end.

"My grandparents were born and raised in New York." Even though the Cabots moved to Boston, they kept their New York apartment and the value went up exponentially. "Their property wasn't much at the time, but New York real estate exploded, so they were able to make a killing on their original apartments and they bought this with the proceeds."

The apartment was beautiful: two of the four walls in the living room were windows. The furniture was black and white, uber chic. There were little statues and a wine collection on display. Olivia imagined that Alex lived in a fancy place, look at her clothes and her shoes, but this was surprising.

"I feel like orphan Annie."

"Does that make me your daddy?" Alex pinched her butt.

"You pervert," Olivia retorted.

"You're the one who wore a cock to the club, and you call me a pervert."

The two fell onto the couch. Damn it was comfortable. "I had good information that a pretty blonde wanted me to fuck her silly."

"Tell me about her," Alex teased.

Olivia kissed. "As it turns out, I liked you better."

"Good, very good."

* * *

After a nice make out session on the couch, Alex and Olivia decided to have some leftovers as a snack. "I have spaghetti and meat sauce." They were supposed to be meatballs, but they got stuck to the pan, and Alex had destroyed them trying to remove them.

"Delicious."

They heated it up and started to eat at the table.

"How do you live in such a large space by yourself?" Olivia felt like she was a shrimp in this place.

"I usually spend my time in my office, which is much smaller." Alex had invited girls back in the past, but they would magically transform into gold diggers once they saw Alex's digs. "Or I go over to friend's place. Hopefully, I won't have to spend so much time in her alone."

"What are you suggesting?" Olivia teased.

"That there's this hot cop who might want to spend time with me … or I can invite you."

"Bitch!"

Alex laughed. "I would love it if you would spend the night here every now and then."

"I would be honored," Olivia said with a little bow.

* * *

The Detective got to see another side of her ADA when they went to bed. Alex slept naked, and she was a cuddler. Her head rested contently on Olivia's breasts and she held on all night. Usually, Olivia got too hot with another person on her, but Alex was too sweet to move. Plus, Alex kept her bedroom cold, so the body heat was nice.

When Olivia woke up, Alex was right where she had been when she went to sleep. She tried to slide under Alex to get out of bed, but the blonde hugged her. "Stay in bed, Baby."

"But it's time to get up." Olivia needed the bathroom

"Is it though?"

Olivia gently flipped her. "I'll be back."

* * *

A few minutes later, she did return to bed, and Alex hugged her. "Mine."

"Aren't you a possessive one?" Olivia teased.

Alex responded with a kiss to Olivia's neck. She hit just the right spot to make the brunette shiver.

When a small moan escaped Olivia's lips, Alex sunk her teeth into her lover's neck, marking her.

Later, Olivia would curse herself for not pulling Alex's teeth away from her neck, but right now, it felt really good.

Alex moved her way down to Olivia's supple breasts, lavishing, and nipping at every ounce of exposed flesh. Her mouth found a chocolate nipple and sucked readily.

Olivia's strong hands found their way into Alex's hair, tugging gently as the detective arched her back, pushing her chest further into her ADA's mouth.

"FUCK!"

The blonde switched sides, making sure to give both nipples plenty of attention before she kissed her way down Olivia's tight body and nestled into the sweet spot right between her legs.

This time, Alex had unfettered access to Olivia's sex and took full advantage of it, tracing letters with her tongue, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh, and dragging her teeth gently across the brunette's hardened nub. Alex loved going downtown and it really showed.

"OH FUCKING FUCK!" Olivia's legs parted instinctively as Alex worked her magic. The detective had not had this kind of attention paid to her in some time and never by someone so orally talented. It shouldn't be a surprise; Alex's mouth is her best asset in the courtroom (other than her legs). Of course, she trains her lips in other ways.

Olivia's nails dug into the sheets as she gripped for dear life. She tried to keep her hips down, but they started bucking involuntarily towards Alex's hungry face. The ADA gripped Olivia's hips tightly, holding them in place while she ravished her with her mouth.

"I'M GONNA! GONNA!" The detective shrieked loudly as her orgasm overtook her. Alex did not slow down. Instead, she shoved two fingers into the detective and started pumping them furiously.

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes, you can baby," Alex whispered. Just like that, Olivia came for her again before slumping back.

Alex pulled out her fingers and licked them clean. "Delicious."

When Olivia caught her breath, she flipped them over and started kissing Alex's collarbone.

"Touch me!"

When Olivia looked into Alex's eyes, all she could see was raw desire. Her hand slipped down to Alex's legs finding a soft patch of curls in between them. "You're so wet."

It wasn't long before Olivia's fingers were deep inside of Alex. She started with two but added a third after Alex begged for more. The detective had strong hips and when she used them to rock harder and faster into Alex's wetness, the ADA shrieked for more.

"LIV! FUCK! OH FUCK! OHHHH!"

The blonde erupted all over the brunette's hand. Olivia kept going, curious as to how many orgasms she could get from the blonde. Alex's nails dug into Olivia's back as the detective made her come over and over, four times in all before Alex fell back onto the bed.

* * *

If it hadn't been for Alex's alarm, they would have forgotten all about brunch.

"I don't want to get out of bed," Alex grumbled, but she did want mimosas.

"Let's shower together," Olivia suggested.

Alex shot out like a rocket, grabbing Olivia's hand and flying into the shower.

The ADA had a double-headed shower with a digital display.

"What are all of those buttons?"

"They are for angle, pressure, temperature, soap, or shampoo/conditioner. I have them preset." Alex pushed a green button and water started coming out from both sides.

The two lovely ladies got into the shower and Alex asked her what scent did she want.

"I have coriander/vanilla or lemon/orchid."

"I'll go with coriander vanilla?" It sounded interesting.

Alex hit some more buttons and a jet of foamy soap hit the detective.

She squealed in surprise. Then, two soft hands began to lather her. "I have to make sure to get every spot," Alex hissed into her ear.

Olivia started to groan as Alex massaged her breasts.. "Babe, if you keep doing that, we won't make it to brunch."

Alex took her hands away. "I'm too hungry not to make it to brunch, although I wouldn't mind eating you all day."

Olivia looked, but she didn't touch as Alex washed herself with the lemon/orchid soap. Damn, she looked fabulous, her slender frame, nice perky breasts, and that cute bubble butt; oh Olivia could just bite it right now.

_Seriously, why the fuck do we need food to live?_

* * *

They (eventually) got dried off, dressed, and to the restaurant.

Trevor and Casey were already there.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Trevor smirked.

"And you owe me $10," Casey told him.

He scowled as he paid.

"You bet on us," Olivia commented.

"I thought it was a surefire thing too. Are you losing your game?" he asked Alex.

She flipped him off. "I needed food okay."

They were seated out on the patio and the waitress asked if they wanted anything to drink.

Trevor and Casey got Bloody Marys.

Alex got a mimosa.

Olivia went with the Irish coffee.

"And would you like Jameson or Baileys with that?"

"Can't I get both?"

"Of course."

"Damn girl," Casey told her.

"Aren't they made with both?"

"Don't mind her," Alex told her. "She'll have at least three Bloody Marys before this brunch is over."

"Three, more like 300," Trevor retorted.

Casey shoved him. "Shut your face."

* * *

When their drinks arrived, Alex took a sip and commented, "There is a wine for every meal." Champagne for breakfast, Chardonnay for lunch, Pinot Noir for dinner, and Sauterne for dessert.

"You are so bougie," Casey told her.

"I'm not bougie, I'm French," Alex retorted. "And I happen to love my wine, my food, and my women."

"You have more than one?" Olivia questioned.

"Well …"

Saved by the bell, the waitress came back to take their orders.

Casey got the, "Chicken and waffles."

Trevor ordered the "French toast with extra bacon."

Olivia got the, "Eggs Benedict with crab cakes and bacon."

Alex got the "Biscuits and gravy with a side of bacon."

* * *

"So how was your night?" Alex asked Casey.

She shrugged. "I talked to some interesting people, but I didn't meet anyone who …"

"You wanted to fuck," Trevor finished for her.

"Yeah that."

"Well, I met this really hot guy." He was 5'8, blond, brown eyes and had great cheekbones. "I started flirting with him, but when I asked him if he wanted to come to my place, he threw a drink at me." Apparently, Trevor had fucked him and then sent him home in a cab six months before.

"Good job Trevor," Casey teased.

"How was I supposed to remember that he was the guy I fucked on Halloween? I was wasted and he was dressed as David Bowie. I couldn't recognize him without the makeup."

Alex shook her head. "Classy."

The waitress kept refilling their drinks and by the time they were done with brunch, they were all feeling good.

"How about you come back to my place?" Alex suggested to Olivia.

The detective normally would go in on Sunday afternoons and get paperwork done, but she was too tipsy for that.

"That sounds nice."

* * *

The two lovers fell asleep watching baseball.

When they woke up, it was time for dinner.

Alex normally goes grocery shopping on Sunday mornings. Because she didn't, the lawyer could only make chicken thighs and rice for dinner.

"Not exactly gourmet."

"It's fine," Olivia didn't need a fancy meal all the time. She couldn't afford one all the time either. Dang they ran up a bill at brunch. Alex offered to pay for her, but Olivia declined. She was not a kept woman.

* * *

Both girls were putting off the inevitable. Olivia had to go home and get to sleep, but they did not want their date to end.

"Can't you just stay here tonight?" Alex asked as Olivia started went to get her jacket.

"I don't have my badge or my gun, and how many days can I get away with wearing the same clothes."

"I have a washer and dryer, so you can wash them both here or borrow some of my clothes or …"

"I can't fit in your clothes," Olivia told her, "and if I stay here too much you'll get sick of me."

"Not going to happen."

Olivia kissed her before she left. "I'll see you tomorrow, Counselor."

Alex had gotten used to having a big apartment to herself, but with Olivia gone, she felt lonely again. Damn it!

* * *

AN: Shameless plug, I have a longer A/O story, Innocence Lost.


End file.
